


AU Compilation

by repressedgenius



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repressedgenius/pseuds/repressedgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of AU one-shots I've written so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frozen Subtext : The Algorithmic Art of Amalgamation ( Part 1 )

_Chomp._

_Chomp.             Cho—mp._

                        “ **Mmm**.”

_Chomp._

_Chomp._

Holly looks up from her table of notes and textbooks. She scopes the entire library from her seat and manages to see one other person there—the librarian, an old kind woman in her early 50’s. She was not the source of the irritatingly loud munching.

She pushes her sliding spectacles up the bridge of her nose and huffs in annoyance. The noise seems to be coming from the last aisle—the one hidden from her view and Holly contemplates reaching for her headphones again. She looks at her notes scattered around her table and then at the time displayed on her phone.

 _No time._ Holly puts on her headphones and hit the play button but nothing comes on. She waits. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.

_Chomp. Chomp.             Chomp. Chomp. **Chomp**._

_  
_

“That’s it,” She mutters under her breath. Holly pushes her chair back to stand and in her haste, it topples on the carpeted floor. The old lady looks up and smiles at Holly when she mouths a quick apology before picking it up.

Holly strides over to the final shelves against the back of the library. The aisle was a lot more spacious than the rest. A thin mattress was fitted to the corner. It was clearly recently vacated as a worn blanket was carelessly thrown onto it, barely hiding the stash of junk food underneath.

“Boo.”

 

Holly jumps at that sudden intrusion behind her and clutches her shirt on her chest. She turns around and was ready to unleash all her annoyance and anger at this person when she was met with the most captivating blue eyes. _Bright cerulean._

She snaps herself out of her haze when that thought registers in her head. _Cerulean?_ Where did _that_ come from? Holly rolls her eyes at herself before steeling her gaze at this beautiful creature. Now that she was taking her in, this stranger in front of her didn’t look like the munching prick she was searching for.

And then, Holly saw it. On the stranger’s thin lips were some specks of orange particles. _Cheetos._ Of course.

“You were munching too loud.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Yeah, you were. I can smell your Cheetos breath from here.” Holly’s eyes drift to her lips once more. It lingers and the woman smirks knowingly.

When she returned her gaze to her eyes, the woman’s face was full on smug.

“I meant yes. I was eating but it wasn’t that loud, was it?” Her adorable hitch in pitch at the end of the sentence makes Holly forget about her irritation earlier.

“I’m sorry. It’s just I was hungry and I only had these laying around.” She shrugs but her eyes look apologetic. Holly sighs. _Such a pushover._

“No. It’s fine. I’ll get over it.” The stranger smiled brightly at her and Holly forgets how to breathe for a moment. **_Damn_** _._

“You hungry?”

“What?”

“I said are you hungry? We’re going to be snowed in for about another three hours by the looks of it. Mathilda said help was already on the way.”

“Mathilda?”

“Oh, keeper of the books, treasurer of the food, sweetheart of this place.” Holly chuckles. _Too cute._

“I’m Gail, by the way. But you can call me anything you want.”

Holly cringes in embarrassment. “Oh, God. Please don’t.” The cheeky woman just shrugs and then gestures for her to continue.

“I’m Holly and you can call me Holly.”

“So Holly, you haven’t answered my question. Are you hungr—“

_Growl._

Holly hung her head in even more embarrassment. Of course, her stomach decides that now was a good time to protest its emptiness. Gail giggles and Holly feels a bloom rising up her chest to her cheeks. _Great._

Gail reaches for her hand and pulls her wrist so that they can sit down on the mattress. She removes the blanket and reveals all her stash.

Normally, Holly swore by her no junk food rule—especially when the food colouring came in such an unnatural hue of orange. But today was an exception. If she was about to be stuck in the library for another few hours and all she had that morning was a cup of coffee, then this damn well be an exception.

She accepts the bag gratefully and Gail beams at her once more.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what brings you by the library on Christmas eve?” They finished that bag of Cheetos and was already on their way to finishing the bag of chips.

“Mmm. I’m making notes for the class I’m about to teach.”

Gail’s interest piques. “Oh, what do you teach?”

“I’m teaching Algorithms—it’s computer science.” Holly explains after a receiving a blank look from the woman.

“Ahhh… Right. Science.” She smirks. _Not exactly._ Holly lets that slide and reaches for another piece of chip.

“And you? Why are you here on a day before Christmas?”

“Oh. I just needed a place to chill. It’s been way too suffocating at home.”

“I see.” Holly nods absentmindedly. “And you know, dad is the head librarian so, I get to veg out here and catch a few hours of nap if I’m lucky. Or meet really cool chicks who wants to cause me bodily harm at first.”

A loud laughter escapes her lips and Holly quickly covers her mouth abashed by her outburst. Gail pulls her bottom lip by her teeth. This woman is just too cute for words.

 

* * *

 

 

“I forgot to ask you. What are you studying? Or are you working? Oh, God. I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

Gail looks up from the folded wrapper with a huge smile almost permanently plastered on her face. Holly totally seemed like the type to ramble.

“It’s ok. I’m studying actually. Uhm, in my final year majoring in Chemistry.”

Holly giggles for the first time and Gail absolutely swooned. “I have so many Chemistry jokes. I’m just afraid they won’t get a good reaction.”

She groans and Holly giggled even louder than before. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered to the sound. She licks her lips before staring at Holly’s brown eyes.

“Take all of your lame chemistry jokes and barium.” That triggered another fit of laughter from the brunette and Gail giggled along with her, feeling lighter than ever.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry if you get this a lot—“

“You need to stop apologizing.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“You were saying?”

“Uhm. I don’t know. You just don’t seem like the type that majored in Chemistry.” Holly looks away and she smiles at the reaction. It was true. She did get that a lot.

“Well, I’m a double major.”

“Oh, really?”

“Mmm hmm?”

“Well? What’s your other major?”

“Art.” Holly whistles softly in amazement. This time, Gail feels the warmth traveling up her neck.

“Smart, pretty, _and_ talented. What an overachiever.” Gail shakes her head. That couldn’t be further from the truth. Having a mother who is running for reelection for mayor and a father who holds a doctorate in engineering and masters in business administration (and being a head librarian post retirement), Gail certainly didn’t feel like she has achieved much. Let alone _overachieving_ anything.

But Holly didn’t have to know that. She looks at her. Holly’s perfectly curled hair was shielding half of her face and Gail thinks to herself that she has never wanted to sketch someone this badly.

 

_“Good news! The entrance has finally been cleared thanks to the lovely folks at the City Municipal Works Department. You may now exit through the front and enjoy your dinner. The library will be closed in 15 minutes. Thank you.”_

Suddenly, that piece of news didn’t feel so good now. Holly sucks her lips in.

“Well, I guess we should get going. I need to get my stuff.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll wait for you.” They stood up awkwardly. Gail follows her to the table with all her notes scattered on it and starts collecting them. While Holly was tidying her notes, Gail caught sight of the printing on her folder. She smiles discretely.

After packing up, Holly shoots a nervous smile at her and begins to walk away. Gail pulls her by her elbow and twists her body around so that Holly was half seated on the table. Gail moves to close the space between them. She stalls. Her breath was teasing Holly’s parted lips when she decides to hell with it and kisses Gail like someone who was never seeing her lover again.

Gail responds swiftly. Their lips taking turns caressing one another, sucking one lip in at a time, and tongues playfully swiping against the lip in captivity. This wonderful lip power play only ended when they were both finally out of breath.

Holly was still breathing heavily when Gail steps back. She reaches for Holly’s phone and dials her number, eyeing Holly hungrily the entire time. She slips her phone back into her bag before leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

“You should call me sometime.” Gail smiles brightly at Holly’s disheveled appearance. She turns around to leave.

Gail gave her a wave over her head. “See you around school, Dr. Stewart.”

“Fuck.”


	2. Must Get Out ( Part 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick each other up from bad dates AU

**_Mayday!_ **

~

Holly smiles at the message sadly before hitting the call button. The call connected almost instantly.

“Hey. Bad date?”

“Hey, oh my God! Are you okay?”

“That bad, huh?”

“No, no, no. Don’t worry about it. Excuse me…”

“Hmmm. You know, the fact that I can’t tell you’re lying there scares me a little.”

“Hey! Phew! Dodged one.”

“Not yet. You’re at the washroom?”

“Outside.”

“Mmm hmmmm. Need a getaway?”

“Yes, please. How fast can you get here?”

“15.”

“Do you have food?”

“I was just about to get some ramen action going.”

“Perfect. I’ll bring the wine. Pick me up in front of the liquor store. You know which one, right?”

“Yonge Street?”

“Yeap. Ciao.”

 

* * *

 

 

Holly shrugs into her coat and put her boots on to pick her best friend up. Ever since Gail broke it off (whatever their status was) with Nick for real two months ago, Elaine has been busy setting her up. The dates were just getting progressively worse each time but Gail still went to the next one, never actually standing them up even with all of her complaining before each date.

And every time Gail calls her to pick her up, Holly feels her heart clenching in bittersweet reflection. She never thought she’d be in this position. Holly prided herself in never being one to fall for straight girls, especially not the clichéd straight best friend situation she found herself in after getting to know Gail 5 years ago.

But that bar fight all those years ago changed her life. She was minding her own business and dancing with her hot date—set up by her friend Dean from class after she came out to him one night. Then, the next thing she knew, a girl pulled her hair from behind and started hitting her. Thankfully, the girl was a lousy fighter and had poor coordination (pissed drunk). That being said, the height difference and sloppy punches still gained her some hits on the chest. Right on her left boob. Thinking about that, even until this day, still made her cringe at the pain.

After the bouncer broke the fight, two police officers that were coincidentally patrolling the neighbourhood were called in and asked her if she wanted to press charges. She didn’t. But Holly did get a ride home.

The next time she met Gail was on her last day working at the café. She took the job during summer break and continued, not realising how taxing it would be on both her studies and her social life until she was taking three shots a day to keep up.

Holly immediately recognized her even in plain clothes and her long hair down. She took her orders and sent another muffin over to Gail during her break. They joked a little and went about their day.

Six months later after she scored an internship at the morgue, she literally bumps into Gail on her first day. Next thing she knew, they were on each other’s speed dial.

One relationship and two flings later, she knew. Holly knew she was in love. She was finally in love with someone—the kind that she’s been chasing after all her life and thought she would finally have it when she first came out but even all the girls she dated didn’t make her feel… so _much._

After her realization, she was stumped. Because Gail was back on with Nick and she wasn’t about to touch that triangle shit with a ten-foot pole. After they broke up, Holly was just paralyzed. All the ‘what if’ scenarios that she played in her head the entire time she saw Gail on a date with him seemed far fetched now. Then, when Gail started going to all these dates her mom set up for her, Holly just set plans of wooing Gail aside. It was futile, she concluded.

  

* * *

 

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you so much for picking me up.” Holly chuckled and tilted her head to gesture Gail to enter the car quickly.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, I didn’t realise how cold it got until I walked to the store.”

“Mmm hmmm. Looks like we’re going to get snowed in sometime this week.”

“Oh, joy. I’m so glad I’m not in uniform anymore.”

“Yeap. I’m glad I’m not in ER.”

“Oh yeah? How’s Lisa?”

“Swamped as hell. People are crazy. She texted me today ranting about a man that lost his finger after getting it stuck on the park bench.”

“What the—“

“I know! For the Vine apparently.”

Gail mutters under her breath, “Whatever that means.” She smiles fondly at that. Social networking lingo was never going to be a thing for her and it was so freaking charming to Holly. Every little thing about her best friend made her swoon. _Stop it._ She turns back to continue driving them back to her place.

_  
_

* * *

 

“So, what’s the down low on the date.”

“Yeah. Pretty sure that’s an incorrect usage of the phrase but I gotchu.”

“Whatever. Tell meeeeee.” _God, such a masochist._

“It was… good. She’s great actually.” _Wait, what?_

“She?”

“Oh, yeah. Apparently Steve said something to mom and Elaine took it seriously.”

“What? What did he say?”

“Nothing. It’s stupid. Can we change the topic?”

“Okay. But what happened? I’m onto you Peck. Just stop beating around the bush and tell me. It’ll save us so much time because you’re gonna cave eventually. I have cheese puffs.”

“Where?! Give it to me!”

“Nope. Tell me first.”

“Ugh. I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” _Don’t even go there._

“Yeah, well. Like I said, it was good—“

“Then, why’d you call me?” Gail licks her lips and she stops herself from staring at her lips too intently after that. The air was thick with tension and suddenly, she regrets saying that. Before Holly could apologize for asking or change the topic, Gail spoke again.

“Because…” _Yes?!_

Gail’s eyes lowered to her parted lips briefly and just as her brain registered the look, Gail was already moving towards her. Their lips were an inch apart, at most, when Holly felt her breath. It took half a second later to realise that she whispered, “Kiss me.”

And so, she did.

It was only a brief kiss but for Holly, the kiss was long time coming. Having her best friend’s lips moving against hers—caressing her trembling lips, it felt like she was finally coming home after a long, long day of work. But at the same time, the experience was exciting like there were fireworks in her head.

When they parted, Gail kept her eyes on her lips while she was busy seeking her eyes in confusion.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Gail said when she finally met her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gail x Holly Strangers AU: Holly is babysitting her friend's 5-year old daughter & they are at the shops buying icecream. As she's choosing, Holly realizes that the kid has disappeared. Meanwhile, Gail is in the snacks aisle in search of Cheese Puffs when she feels a tug & sees this adorable little girl staring at her.

“Oh, look! They have a multi-flavour tub as well. What d’you think, Soph?” The moment she turned to her left where she thought the 5-year old was and found no one there, Holly’s brain just shut down.

More accurately, it kept chanting “oh, my God” repeatedly in increasing volume and speed as her widened eyes scanned around the deserted aisle.

_She was here a moment ago!_

Holly countered that argument in her head. _And now she’s not._ Dreading that she was going to be like one of those parents who are too engrossed with shopping that they lose their own child, she started brisk walking and looking through each aisle.

_Actually, scratch that—you’re worse than them because this isn’t even your child. Rachel is going to kill you._

She swallowed hard at the thought of explaining to her best friend how she lost her precious baby girl in the store while busy picking ice-cream. The surgeon is going to have her head. This will be the reenactment of their **really** physical fight back in final undergraduate year.

_Except this time it isn’t because of stress, ego, and jealousy. This time you lost her offspring in the store while deciding on ice-cream flavours._

Holly sped up even more and her movements were frantic at this point. She was already negotiating with God in her head about giving up ice-cream, chocolate, and coffee if it meant Sophie’s reappearance. She wasn’t sure how it got there, but it did and she just went with that line of thought.

  

* * *

 

 

“I got rum, mum, rum, mum, rum.” Gail was singing under her breath while she looked at all the cheese puff offerings on display. This was her favourite store. It had the most extensive selection of the love of her life—Cheesy Poofs.

Alright, she got a bit dramatic there. It was the end of the week for her after all and she was ready to get drunk and fat. She scoffed at Trader Joe’s “Reduced Fats” Cheese Puffs. What nonsense.

“I like that one.” A young voice sounded next to her, pointing at her usual go-to brand. Cheetos. _Yum._

Gail smiled at the little girl. “Great choice, kiddo. That’s my favourite too.”

The toothy grin that greeted her reply made her smile even wider. This girl was just too cute. “Hey, where’s your mom?”

“She’s at work saving lives again,” The girl casually pointed out. She reached for Gail’s leather jacket sleeve and tugged a little.

“I like your jacket,” The adorable girl played with her sleeve and the skull zipper on her sleeve.

She was just about to ask who the little girl was with, Gail heard an distressed cry from the aisle behind her.

“SOPHIE?”

“Uh oh.” She heard uttered from the sheepish-looking little girl. Gail’s almost let out a long “ _awwww_ ” when she saw her hiding her face behind two little fists.

“Sophie! Thank God you’re here!” A tall panic-stricken woman dropped to both knees and wrapped her arms around the child and started nuzzling her hair. The guilt on little Sophie grew apparent and Gail fought hard to keep her smile from widening further.

“I’m so, so glad I found you. Baby girl, you shouldn’t have wandered off like that.” The distraught brunette took Sophie’s face in her hands and pulled her in for a firm kiss on her cheek. Gail felt a little awkward standing there and witnessing this but didn’t know how to move away without attracting the woman’s attention.

“I’m sorry, Aunt Holly.” The soft apology coupled with pouty face melted their hearts all at once. The kneeling woman ran her hand down Sophie’s head and smiled affectionately before saying, “It’s okay, honey. Just—next time tell me if you want to go somewhere else. Alright, sweetie?” A meek nod later, the woman finally looked up and saw Gail standing there with a bottle of rum and a bag of Cheetos Puffs in each hands.

Gail smiled and gave her a sort of wave with the items still in hand while the woman stood up. _Stop staring._

“Hey, please don’t judge me. I swear I don’t lose my best friend’s kid ever. Bar this one time. But really, I found her so—“

“It’s okay. I’m not judging. It’s—it’s a big store.” The woman seemed to exhale and breathe again.

“I’m sorry. I’m Holly, this is road runner here is Sophie.”

“H-O-L-L-E. Beep beep.” Sophie giggled much to their amusement. _God, settle down ovaries._

“I’m Gail by the way. And please don’t judge me,” she lifted the two items in hand and continued, “It’s just been a long week.”

Holly chuckled. “No judgements here.” They stood there staring at each others eyes for a little too long to be considered normal before another person strolled with a trolley and Gail had to move aside and closer to the duo.

“Mmmm. I want vanilla. And chocolate!”

“Okay, sweetie. We’ll get the multi-flavour then.” Sophie jumped in joy and started chanting.

“I scream, you scream, we scream, ICE-CREAM!” Gail looked down and shook her head, thinking to herself how freaking cute this girl is and how much she longed for a child of her own then.

“Alright, alright, baby girl. Settle down. We’re going to get it right now.” She said while side eyeing Gail.

“Can Gail join us?”

“I don’t know sweetie. She might have—“

“I don’t.” Holly looked at her in surprise when she interjected. “I mean, I don’t actually have plans or anything…” She tried to suppress that growing smile. It only made it look like her cheeks were twitching.

“Well then, would you care for some ice-cream and cartoon with us?”

“Avatar! It’s the best show ever!” Sophie gushed and Gail bit her lower lip before nodding shyly.

“I’ll get some raisins though.” The beautiful tall woman quirked an eyebrow at her and she explained, “You look like you need some rum and raisin ice-cream right now.” _That she did._


	4. Frozen Subtext : The Algorithmic Art of Amalgamation ( Part 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Frozen Subtext... [ College! Gail x Holly universe ]

She should’ve called. It was after the new years and school already started for the both of them. Holly stares at her phone and thinks back to the dozen or so of times she _almost_ hit the call button. And every one of those times, she’s managed to think up of a new reason not to.

She was definitely stalling and it’s making it harder to concentrate at work (where she was sure Gail was within close proximity). Her inactivity is so frustrating. _Why couldn’t Gail just took her number instead?_

That way she didn’t have to bear the burden of decision. _Really though, you’ve made up your mind. Call her._

 

“Dr. Stewart?” A head popped through the gap of her door. The hinge was broken again, so that doesn’t help with her lack of focus.

“Oh, Rodney. Come. Come on in. And please stop with this doctor business. It’s Holly.”

“I know. I just didn’t want to assume.”

“But you already made an ass out of you and me.”

“That was bad, Holly.” She passes him a piece of paper.

“It was. Anyway, here’s your schedule. I need you to remind the others know that there’s a briefing session tomorrow at noon. Just a quick 15 minutes to go over what I’ll be expecting for this semester and all that.”

“Yup, will do. I read your e-mail an hour ago. 311 students, huh?” He whistles.

“I know. As if I didn’t need anymore stress searching for a grant with that new research topic I have.”

“Academia. Nobody said it was easy.”

“Nobody said it would be this hard.”

She eyes her phone again. “Are you waiting for a call? I could leave.”

“No, no. Don’t be silly. It’s just…” Rodney looks on expectantly.

She decides to bite the bullet and asks, “What are the University’s stand on faculty members dating the students?”

The little smirk that appears on his boyish face makes her want to find a hole to crawl into. “Ahh, it’s supposedly frowned upon, especially if the student is taking a course that is being handled by the…faculty member in question. But, to be honest, nobody cares as long as there’s no real conflict of interest. It’s pretty common for faculty-student dating as far as I know in CS; we have a few of those romances going on right now.”

Dean, her work boyfriend’s head pops up from the small gap at the office door, “Yes! Phyllis doesn’t care. Tom is dating this really hot master student from business and it’s been going great.”

Now Holly was really looking for that hole to hide in. _Why did you have to ask?_

“So, what’s this I’m hearing, Holly Wolly? Are you considering dating a student now?” She turns to mock glare at her TA who ducks sheepishly.

Rodney mutters, “Great to see you again, Holly. I’ll let the others know. See you on Saturday. Bye, Dean.”

Dean takes a moment to stare at Rodney’s retreating body, no doubt lingering on the perky butt that he adores. Holly rolls her eyes at him and his wandering eyes.

“Do you have to? Every single time, Dean. Just ask him out already.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk. Shut up. You know why.” _She’s friends with hypocrites._

Intent on keeping the focus on her, he leans forward and prompts her, “So, spill.”

“Feed me. Then, maybe.” _Might as well get something out of this._

“Make it definite and I will.”

“Fine. But I want sushi.”

  

* * *

 

 

“Wow, this girl is smooth.” Holly sighs while chewing on a piece of sushi.

“You’re going to call her, right?” She nods repeatedly but he notes her shifty eyes.

“Come on. Stop avoiding. This girl is perfect! There’s no conflict of interest. She’s graduating. She’s interested. She’s hot. What more do you want, woman?”

Holly hides under the pretense of swallowing the rest of the fish to buy some time. How exactly does she answer a question that she’s been asking herself for days?

“I don’t know…” She looks down before perking up, “I want to. Trust me, I do. I just—“ The young waiter interrupts to place their order of chawanmushi and she’s thankful for it.

“You just what? Got too comfy with being single?” A smug look crosses his face and she rolls her eyes again. _Why can’t you take your own advice, Stewart?_

She’s been trying to get him back on the horse again by asking Rodney out but he’s been feeding her this thing about being too happy with bachelorhood. She calls him out on his stupid excuse every so often.

There is nothing wrong with being happy single but every time he sees his ex (the barista in the café within campus) with a new boyfriend or fling, he drags her to the club to dance the night away. Of course, he always ends up ditching her to hook up or drunkenly cries on her shoulder.

They were a bunch of idiots _._

* * *

 

“Well, you look pissier than usual. Not that I mind.”

“Go away, Chris.”

“I live here, Abi.”

“Fuck you.”

“No, thank you. I don’t want to catch what Nicky got from Mandy.”

“Ugh. Shut up.”

“Fine. Be that way. See if I care.” Her roommate goes back to mugging her notes.

It’s true that Gail has been a worse mood than usual since coming back from the holidays and it had everything to do with not receiving any form of communication from that certain someone. At first, she tried to brush it off as just another missed connection. But as time goes by and the more she catches herself staring at the damn phone, Gail starts getting angry at herself.

_Why didn’t you just call yourself when you were putting your number in, dumb ass?_

It certainly would’ve saved her so much trouble. Then again, she probably wouldn’t have actually called Holly. Not after trying to be suave with the, “call me sometime” line. Jesus. That backfired epically.

The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she got with herself. Gail Peck does not chase after girls. Girls chase after her. It was never the other way around. Even when she was fooling around with Nicky who she has been hooking up since high school, it didn’t phase her much when Nicky suddenly started showing interest in her RA. She simply broke things off with her and moved on with her life.

A string of loud knocks on their door catches her attention and she begrudgingly moves from her bed to answer the door when Christina simply ignores it to bury her head in the anatomy book. The girl is such a sloth with anything that didn’t have to do with her studies.

“What?”

“Is that any way to answer your door?”

“It’s my door. I can answer it however I want. Why are you here?”

“I just… I was thinking if you were free tonight. You know, get some dinner and catch up. And maybe catch a movie or something.” Nicky trails her fingers up the arm that had leaning on the doorframe. An obnoxious cough was let out from behind and Gail fought hard to suppress her smile. _Sometimes, she does come in handy after all._

 “Hi, Christina. Do you need to see the doctor or something?”

“Bitch, please. I _am_ the doctor.” Nicky simple rolls her eyes at that. They never really did get along. It’s only gotten worse after Nicky started going out with their RA. Who knew that the petite know-it-all was so protective of Gail.

Before she knows what to do with Nicky, her phone rings and Gail just about stumbles to get to it in records time. Her roommate chuckles in amusement before putting on her headphones again to go back to studying.

Gail looks at the vibrating phone in excited anticipation. _An unknown number!_

She clears her throat and takes a deep breath, hoping to calm her beating heart before answering the call.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Gail?” It was a perky male voice. Gail tries not to sound so disappointed but fails miserably.

“Yes? Who’s this?”

“Mmm. Honey, don’t sound too excited?” She pulls the phone back to give her phone a weird look for a moment.

“Okay, listen. I don’t know who you are but I’m not in a mood to be messed around so—“

“I’m a friend of Holly’s. This is actually her phone. Let me just get to the point. She’s being an idiot now. Really. She is. So I’m going to be an awesome friend and tell you that she really meant to call you but she’s just been—I don’t know, second-guessing herself and basically Holly-ing her way out of it.”

“Huh.”

“And since we’re having this unsanctioned phone call, you should know that Holly is usually free on Thursdays for long lunches at noon but tends to forget them anyway. Also, she loves the Thai takeout right outside of campus. The one with the wicked Seafood Tom Yum soup.”

She gapes at that slew of sentences. This man knew how to talk.

“Gail.” She nods absentmindedly, forgetting that he couldn’t see her.

“I need you to step up your game here before Holly convinces herself somehow that you’re not interested and move on like she always does.”

“Oh—“

“Okay, I gotta go. G’luck!” She must have resembled a goldfish with her wide eyes and periodically gaping mouth.

_What just happened?_

  

* * *

 

 

Dean quickly keeps the phone right back where Holly left it in her bag. Holly returns a second later. “You ready to go?” She searches her bag for her purse.

“Yeah, sure. Ready when you are.” _That was close._

   

* * *

 

 

The next day, Gail shows up at Holly’s office (which wasn’t as difficult to find as she initially thought it would be) with some Thai takeout. Holly was as she expected, squinting at her computer screen with her dark framed glasses resting on her nose. She looks even more beautiful with her hair down, curls resting delicately on her shoulders and chest.

Gail knocks on the unlocked door, mildly startling the professor. She raises her hand holding the takeout and smiles cheekily.

“I have a delivery for Dr. Stewart.”

“Gail?”

“The one and only.”

“Uhm. I’m—Uh…”

“Articulate. Mind if I join you?”

“Yeah, come on in. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You busy?”

“Oh, no. Um… Just some e-mail to reply. Nothing urgent anyway.”

“So a little birdy told me you loved this.” She starts taking out the soup from bag and setting them on the little coffee table by the couch in her office. Gail was impressed. The office is a little bigger than what she knew other professors at her faculty had.

“Oh, no. Dean called you?” She says in disbelief and mild exasperation to which Gail simply shrugs at.

“He didn’t say his name.” Holly groans but takes a seat beside her at the same time.

“I’m sorry.”

“You keep saying that.” She hands the container of soup over to her with a spoon.

“Because I am. I should’ve called.” Holly looks down at her soup and plays with it with the spoon.

“Mmmm.” Gail hums while tucking into a mouthful of fried noodles. She flashes her a soft smile, urging Holly to continue.

“I wanted to. Trust me I did.”

“Mmm hmm?” She bites into her prawn teasingly. Holly catches on and rolls her eyes.

“I should have. I’m sorry.”

“I know. But you should really start eating. Don’t want to release the Kraken again.” Gail quips while eyeing her stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch was quiet. Holly was still embarrassed about the whole thing and Gail didn’t want to push her. It doesn’t mean there was a shortage of lingering stares and flirty lip biting in between them. _Man, her lips were to die for._

“You know, this isn’t our first date.” Gail says offhandedly as she was packing up the used empty containers. The professor looks on as she continues clearing the table with huge smile plastered on her flushed face.

“You better step up and call me already, Dr Stewart.” The blue eyes pierces her line of sight and Holly feels a shot of electricity flow through her body for a second there.

Gail stands up and with a cheeky smile and leaves the office with an extra bounce to her steps. She was just about to enter the elevator when her phone vibrates in her pocket. She answers the phone with a knowing smirk but feigning ignorance when she answers it.

“Hello?”

“Hey, this is Holly. We met the other day on Christmas eve in the library and you just brought me the best lunch ever.”

Gail plays along. “Hmm… I have a vague idea who this is, yes.”

“Will you go on a date with me, Gail?” _There it was. Shot through the heart._

“I’m free this Saturday.”

“Great. 6:30 pm good with you?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Superb.” Gail actually giggles. _What a nerd._

The elevator rings upon arrival.

“Oh, Gail.”

“Yes, Holly.”

“Did you know that oxygen went for a second date with potassium?”

Gail sighs loudly and lets the elevator door close with an impatient student in it go but plays along with the nerdy woman. She sets up the joke for Holly’s punch line, “I heard. How did it go?”

“It went OK2 !” Another adorable giggle rings in her ear and Gail feels the hair at the back of her neck stand in delight at that wonderful sound.

“I’ll see you on Saturday for our second date, Gail. Goodbye.”

“Bye…” _This woman._

Not one to lose out, Gail proceeds to type a message to Holly’s number that she’s saved.

~

**_I would tell another Chemistry joke, but all the good ones Argon._ **


	5. Must Get Out ( Part 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Must Get Out [ Gail x Holly Best Friends ]

“This is a bad idea. She’s going to end up regretting this.”

“Hol…”

“Then, we’re going to be all weird…”

Lisa sighed in exasperation, “Holly.”

“Because I’ll still have feelings for her and—“

“Holly!”

“She’s just confused.”

“Stop. Holly, stop this. You’re starting to sound like my homophobic mother now.”

“This is a mistake…”

“No, it’s not. It’s not and deep down you know it. It feels right, doesn’t it?”

Her eyes were glassy as she answered, “For me it is. But what about her? What if—“

“Don’t you dare, Hol. You know she wouldn’t do that. Gail wouldn’t ask you out on a date if she wasn’t sure. She would never do that.”

She bit her lip and looked away. A fat drop of tear finally trailed down her cheek and it tugged at Lisa’s heartstrings seeing her friend second-guessing this date she found herself in. She pulled her best friend in for a comforting embrace and squeezed when Holly turned to rest her face in the crook of her neck. She felt more tears escaping and soaking her shirt.

After she decided that Holly has sufficiently calmed down from her minor meltdown, Lisa pulled her shoulder away and thumbed her tears away. She gathered Holly’s hair and pushed it behind her shoulders and away from her pitiful face.

“Come on, you silly goose. Let’s clean your snot and make you pretty again. You have a hot date tonight.”

  

* * *

  

“You have a what?”

“A date. You know, that thing two people do when they go out and have dinner, maybe some drinks; get to know one another. That sort of thing.”

“No, no, no. I mean you’re meeting Holly…for a _date_?”

“Yes. That would be accurate. Are you **going** **deaf** , **Chloe**?” The shorter woman winced at the sudden yelling. Gail chuckled in amusement. She continued packing up and closing her locker.

“Gail, are you sure about this?” She stalled before turning around to face her best friend. Gail was silent for a few seconds, gaze set to the corner of the room, biting lightly on the inner lining of her mouth. When she finally looked at Chloe again, it was unwavering. _She **was** certain. _

“There isn’t a doubt left in my mind that I haven’t gone over a couple of million times over the past few months. But I am sure that this is what I want. I’m serious—about the date, about Holly—about everything.”

Chloe just nodded mutely like a stunned fairy at this revelation. This was the most ‘feeling’ Gail has ever talked about with her (or anyone, she suspected) and it was simply glorious.

  

* * *

 

 

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. It felt like the drumming just got louder—ringing in her ears—as she showered, got dressed, and drove to Holly’s home. At this point, Gail couldn’t decide which felt more nerve-wrecking: public speaking or this damn date.

She took a deep breath and rang the bell. It felt like an eternity before Holly answered her door but as soon as Gail set eyes on her, the hammering in her chest was no longer the focus. She took in Holly’s dark turquoise dress—from the flimsy spaghetti strap to how it showed off her assets and finally to how it flowed from the waist down.

“You’re—beautiful.” The word ‘so’ seemed to have been stuck in her suddenly dry throat. Gail finally let her eyes ease up to Holly’s flawless face.

She felt a pull.

Gail went along with it, stepping closer to the breathtaking woman in front of her.

_Her best friend._

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Holly’s parted lips seem to mouthed an ‘okay’ so, Gail moved forward to capture her luscious lips.

Finally, the drumming in her chest subsided because the dancing of their lips consumed her entirely.

_This feels **right,** like I’m finally home._


	6. Turn Left, Turn Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet at a cafe AU

**_Monday_ **

She slams the car door and trudges up the sidewalk in her high heels and tight pencil skirt. “No, Steve. This is blackmail.”

“It’s not. That’s slander.” The comment results in massive eye roll from her. If only her ass of a brother could see it. “Mmm mmm. Still nope.”

“I really need to take this break, Gail.”

Gail scoffs while pulling the door to her favourite coffee joint. “Well, don’t we all.”

“Fuck. I’m—I bought a ring.”

“You bought a ring? Good for you. How is that—“

“An engagement ring, Gail. Come on. You’re a lawyer; connect the dots.”

“I haven’t had coffee.” She pinches the bridge of her nose and joins the queue. Sighing deeply and judging her pathetic resolve, she acquiescence, “… fine!”

“Thank you, Gaily Waily.” She scans the morning crowd. They were mostly corporate folks that look like they needed more sleep but are settling on caffeine to function as actual human beings instead of the zombies.

“You fucking owe me a big one.”

“Yup, yup.” Her gaze settles on a tall woman in a figure-hugging beige suit with a dark grey blouse. The woman’s matching dark purple heels and leather handbag made her stand out amongst the other women in monochromatic attire.

“I gotta go. Catch up on the mess of a case you picked up later.” Gail ends the call abruptly. She was next in line to order. For some reason (she knew why), this woman captivates her.

“Chai Tea Latte?” The taller woman thanks the barista warmly.

Gail watches her leave until a waving hand catches her attention in the corner of her eye. She could feel an onset of blush creeping up her chest when the barista smiles knowingly at her. Gail quickly recites her usual order to the young man while silently chastising herself for the leering.

She pays and proceeds to wait for her fix, determined as ever to keep her focus on her phone as she sifts through her e-mails. The image of the mysterious woman still etched in her mind.

  

* * *

 

 

**_Tuesday_ **

Gail made an effort to be at the café about the same time as yesterday, not so secretly hoping to see the captivating woman—also known as ‘Hot Tea’—once more. She immediately searched the place after stepping inside. There was a drop in her heart when she concluded that the intriguing woman she was looking for was not around. The level of her disappointment surprised her.

_Oh, well. It was a long shot, anyway._

  

* * *

 

 

**_Wednesday_ **

The very next morning, Gail arrives at the café without her previous effort of making it there the same time as when she first noticed Hot Tea. In fact, she was so engrossed in her phone—bloody HR e-mails this time—that she almost knocked into the swinging door.

Gail notices the familiar heels and looks up at the woman holding the door open for her to pass through. _Hot Tea!_

Still stunned and a little in awe of the very well-dressed gorgeous woman in front of her, Gail utters a soft thanks to her and the smile she got in return sent Gail into a tailspin. _What a beautiful, genuine, and warm smile she had!_

“No problem.” Gail passes the threshold into the café. Her brain barely registers the heavenly smell of coffee. She merely looks on at the distancing figure, helplessly noticing the sway of her hips in that pants.

Of course, Gail would later blame her (embarrassing) reaction on the lack of caffeine, instead of admitting the hold Hot Tea had on her.

  

* * *

 

 

**_Thursday_ **

_Today_. Gail was prepared. She set her alarm 15 minutes earlier than usual, anticipating hitting the snooze once. So really, she was a good ten minutes earlier when she reached the café.

_Today._ Gail was going to be there earlier than Hot Tea (or even better, arrive at the same time as her). Perhaps she even prepared some small talk material to get things going. Maybe.

_Today._ Gail had put on her best outfit she had—the one she usually saved for big trials. She was feeling pretty great about herself. Her outfit has never let her down before and it certainly won’t let her down today.

Today, Hot Tea was nowhere to be found in that quaint café. Worse, the joint was packed with obnoxious financial crowd that she abhorred being with prior to some caffeine.

As she waited impatiently for her usual order, Gail felt her mood progressively getting worse. It also went from bad to horrible when the asshole next to her hit her elbow, swishing some of the coffee in her cup. Thankfully, it had a lid and only spilled a small amount of her juju out. _Luckily for him._

The sharp sound of her heels hitting the floor at the lobby of her office building sent highlighted her mood. She was not one to mess with right now. It was a good thing none of her colleagues were around, just— _her._

Gail joins the woman waiting for the lift to arrive. It dinged it’s arrival not a moment after. Hot Tea enters first and immediately presses the button to leave the door open for Gail. _That must be her thing._

The smile she has on was radiant and Gail bit her lower lip before instinctively smiling back at her.

“Which floor?” Hot Tea looks at her expectantly.

“Oh, 11. Thanks.”

“No problem”

Gail looks down at the beverage in hand awkwardly. She brings the cup up to sip tentatively but after briefly catching the eye of the taller woman, Gail ends up scalding her tongue from sipping too quickly.

**_Ding_ ** _. Tenth floor._

Hot Tea smiles at her again and shuffles out, graceful as ever. She groans loudly and hit her forehead with her palm when the door closes. _What an idiot._

* * *

 

**_Friday_ **

 

_You hope for the best but are prepared for the worst._

That was Gail’s mantra for the day. She was hoping to see Hot Tea at least before she went in for work, but also prepared to put the knowledge that Hot Tea is one floor down to good use. (She could totally head there to snoop around and maybe bump into Hot Tea under the pretense that toilet on her floor is undergoing maintenance.)

Gail stops right in front of the café entrance and traps the thin folder containing Steve’s case under her arm to untangle the strap of her handbag. She was doing one of the many things that annoyed her—blocking the traffic at any entrance. The usual Gail Peck would have probably shoved this Gail Peck aside.

Sensing a presence approaching her from behind, Gail shifts aside with a half-hearted apology. It was a good thing Hot Tea appears to share an endless list of qualities with that of an angel. After finally getting the strap to sit right, the lawyer looks up to see Hot Tea smiling that smile again _._ She pulls the door and gestures for Gail to enter first. _Ugh. So freaking charming._

“Thanks.”

“Not a problem.” She felt the heat on her cheeks intensify.

_Pull yourself together, Peck. This schoolgirl thing you’ve got going is pathetic._

“You know, I _am_ capable of opening doors myself.” _Damn it. I said stop behaving like a blushing idiot, **not** be your usual asshole self._

Hot Tea chuckles. _At least, she knows how to appreciate it._ “Mmmm. But I like to show people chivalry isn’t dead, one door at a time.”

“Good to know.” And with that, Gail flashes her usual cheeky grin at Hot Tea.

They order their drinks promptly as the queue at the back grew longer. All of a sudden, Gail felt her earlier bravado slip away and she shrinks back into this shy shell of a person she never knew she had in her. The barista passes them their drinks and Hot Tea shakes some cinnamon in hers.

“Cinnamon?” Gail shakes her head with a soft smile.

_Say something._

They walk out of the café towards the office building together in silence.

_Come on, Peck. Snap out of it. At least get her name!_

Gail licks her lips and shifts her weight around while they wait for the lift, one hand gripping tightly onto the folder and coffee in another. The door opens and just like all the times before, Hot Tea heads in to hold the door open for her. Gail giggles. _Actually giggles._

“Don’t. You have your hands full.” She presses the button for their levels.

“I could get used to this chivalry thing.”

“I’m honoured then.” _Ding!_

“Well, it was nice riding with you. Hope you have a great day.”

The radiant smile steals her breath away for a second before finally muttering, “Yeah, you too.”

She bites her lip and watches that hips sway away. She was tempted to press the door button so that she could stare a bit longer. _Creep._

   

* * *

 

****

**_Saturday_ **

 

“Stupid Steve.” She tucked in her blouse under her skirt and shruged in her blazer.

“Stupid case.” Finally, she put on her sensible heels and straightened up to check herself in the mirror.

She grumbled to herself while getting ready for an early meeting with the management representative of the radio station. “Stupid dickwads and their stupid pranks.”

For some reason the jerk could only meet her that weekend. Since she did actually have plans for the rest of the day, Gail scheduled it as early as possible. _Too early._

While waiting for the light to turn green again, Gail switched the station to the one she was representing. She was inwardly cringing in anticipation of the horrible song that was playing.

~

_I wait for you._  
I'm mesmerized this love is like a potion in disguise.  
I'd tightrope walk with a blindfold on my eyes.  
I can't escape, or so it seems.

~

 

She pulled a face at the surprisingly good choice of music. It’s not exactly her cup of tea but it was a much better selection than what she had in mind.

At the end of the ride, her mood has mellowed down a lot thanks to the soothing tunes. _Well, at least it’s not shit on the weekends._

 

\--

 

The meeting was a short one. She tried to move it along as quickly as possible. The DJs involved were dumb jocks that thought it was a great idea to call a woman saying that they had her son. The husband was another piece of work—using the son as bait like that. She smelled a set-up from the get go. Needless to say, the woman’s subsequent heart attack was real.

Gail was trying to make it a tough lesson to the two assholes behind the microphone. So, she sold them the idea of a settlement in order to keep things as hush as possible at this point. Luckily the management representative present agreed.

“You should _really_ reconsider the segment. Oh. Don’t get me wrong, as your lawyer, it would be in my firm’s best interest that you continue it. But as a _friend_ , I’ll have to say this is one of the biggest shit show out there.” She quipped with raised eyebrows to the lady in charge who looked like she agreed with every word.

 

\--

 

When she got back to her car, there was a note stuck on her windshield. Naturally thinking it was some flyer, Gail picked it up and was ready to crumple it when she saw handwriting on it instead of printed words and pictures. Curious, she squinted at the cursive words.

\--

 

**I’m so, so sorry for the small dent on the area right above the left back tyre of your car. It was a genuine mistake on my part and I’m really sorry. Please contact me so that I can cover the cost for fixing it.**

**Infinitely apologetic,**

**Holly (416-587- 2281)**

\--

 

She inspects the spot and indeed there was a minor dent there with a tiny trace of black paint. Gail pursed her lips. _Huh._

Oddly enough, it didn’t bug her much. Then again, the dent was pretty miniscule. Blink and you’d miss it. If anything, Gail was more fascinated by this note or rather this person behind the note. She pocketed the note in her blazer and entered the car.

\--

That evening, Gail was meeting Steve for some drinks at The White Pound and upscale bar that people from the firm frequented. He was late, as usual.

She ordered another drink. “Dirty Martini on the rocks.”

“Make that two.”

“Speak of the devil.”

They sipped the drinks in silence and then Gail suddenly turned to him.

“So?”

“You gotta be more specific there.”

“How did _it_ go?” A huge shit-eating grin spread across his face and Gail clinked their glasses together.

“Congrats. You should’ve put a ring on it ages ago though.”

Steve told her about the way he popped the question. She shot him snarky but thoughtful questions regarding the upcoming wedding. They were both well on their way to being blitzed when Gail reached into her blazer pocket. She was in jeans and a blouse—which is why she kept the blazer from this morning on.

She takes out the folded note in confusion. It took her a while to remember what it was.

“What’s that?”

“A number.”

“Oooh. Okay, your turn. Tell me about this number.”

“No. It’s some weirdo who put a small dent on my car at the radio station today.”

“And she left her number?”

“Yeah. Like I said, weirdo.”

“Or the reincarnation of an angel. Is she hot?”

“How would I know? She left her contact info, not her OKCupid profile.”

“You could always check her on IM.”

Gail just stared at him like he was uttering gibberish (which was that to her).

“Gimme that.” He snatched the note and saved the number into his phone before proceeding to tap one of the app icons.

Steve whistled softly at the screen, so she reached over to tilt the screen towards her instead. It was _her!_

_Hot Tea is Holly?_

“Hottie is right. Do you know her?” She ignored his remark and took the note and pocketed it again, making sure not to crumple it.

Later on that night, she saved the number and stared at ~~Hot Tea~~ Holly’s picture until her eyes felt too heavy. Gail fell asleep clutching to the picture of an angel.

   

* * *

  
  

**_Sunday_ **

That morning, Gail sat in her kitchen counter eating her usual hangover breakfast: bacon and eggs. She went through all of the pros and cons of contacting Holly while chewing slowly.

_Pro : She’ll probably feeling more of an idiot that you did this week._

_Con: How to not up your idiot score by calling her during your hangover?_

_Pro: She’s the one that needs to make up to you._

_Con: By paying for the damages—which is negligible. Nobody said anything about a date._

_Pro: You can._

After thoroughly arguing with herself in her head because her tongue still felt like sandpaper, Gail decided to just bite the bullet.

But when her thumb was hovering the call button on Holly’s contact detail on her phone, Gail felt her earlier bravado fade exponentially. A slip of her greasy palm resting on the counter, she accidentally hit the call button as a result. Gail panicked and quickly ended the call. She hoped to the high heavens that the call did not connect and Holly didn’t receive it.

She was wrong.

Her phone rings and the sound irked her throbbing head. Gail answered the call nonetheless. _It was only polite!_

“Hi, I got a missed call earlier?” The uncertain voice rang through her ear.

Gail cleared her dry throat before answering, “Uh yeah. This is Gail. The silver Audi from yesterday?”

“Oh, God. Yes. I’m so glad you called. Listen, I’m so, so sorry for that. I was in a hurry and I just got this new car and swung my door open too—“

“A double double.” Gail interrupted Holly’s rambling (which was making her head ring).

“I’m sorry?”

“You can get me coffee at the café tomorrow, Holly of the tenth floor.”


	7. Smack That (All On The Floor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inter-departmental sports competition AU

“As you all know the higher ups have decided to foster better inter-departmental relations by kicking off a sport competition—have they decided on the sport yet?” Oliver looked over to Noelle.

“Yup and it’s handball.” She turned to Traci and muttered, “One of the whitest sport they could come up with.” Traci hummed her agreement.

“Ah, yes. Handball. So, we’ve split you according to teams which is now on the board. Take a look at it on your way out.”

There were some groaning which Oliver ignored, “Let me remind you that attendance is compulsory. If you have any problems complying, feel free to take it up to Superintendant Peck who will be liaising with the Chief of M.E.” Oliver paused at Gail, sending her a pointed look.

“Serve, protect and stay safe. Dismissed.”

“This is dumb. Why does it have to be physical? Why can’t we have a… hot dog competition or something?” Gail grumbled to herself.

 

* * *

 

_That did **not** just happen. _

No.

She must be hallucinating.

Maybe this is a dream.

That cannot have happened in real life.

No.

No way.

Gail swallowed hard. Her cheeks were still burning from what had happened. It was quite possibly the single most mortifying thing that has ever happened to her in her life.

Stuttering during a speech in front of dozens of her colleagues does not even come close to how embarrassing that was.

A cold bottle of water was handed to her and she took it—quickly gulping down half of it. The painfully big gulp made its way down her throat ever so slowly. Even that did not distract her from what happened before the break.

It was about 20 minutes into the first half. They were playing the forensics team that handles all of 15th’s cases and it was a surprisingly even match. Truthfully, most of the officers (and Traci) on her team didn’t think it would be much of a competition since they were going against a bunch of nerds. But boy, were they wrong.

These were super nerds. Clad in tight shirts tucked into their short, short pants, these ladies looked like they could really do a smack down. They backed it up with scores too. The first ten minutes, forensics was leading with a mind-blowing 5 goals to their sole goal from Andy.

“Gail, I need you to mark number 11. I’m going to try running interference as well but I need you to make sure she doesn’t get near the ball.” The blonde nodded, suddenly into the game, not wanting to lose to forensics. They were never going to live that down if they did. It was all pride now. This was serious business.

So, she took it seriously.

She marked number 11 like a dog chasing a cat. _What a horrible simile._

Her target was an incredibly athletic and tall brunette with skills that honestly surpassed even Andy. Long limbs. Strong arms. Flexible legs. She was the sole reason why they were going neck and neck with forensics in a game of handball right now and Gail was determined to not let her out of sight.

Well, she succeeded—in a way.

Gail marked her like her life depended on it. Scratch that. Gail marked her like she had hid a pack of cheese puffs from her and she wanted them back.

In fact, Gail did her job so well that in her impressive feat of blocking the Amazonian-like woman, she landed on her.

Precisely, Gail landed on her boobs. Gail landed on her boobs with her hands open. Open palms. She palmed her opponent’s boobs.

As if that wasn’t horrifying enough, Gail was so stunned that she remained in the position (kneeling in between the woman’s legs) for several excruciating seconds. Everything happened in slow motion. She just froze there. It wasn’t until number 11 tapped her elbow, that Gail finally found her bearings and got up.

The blush that spread across Gail’s chest, neck, ears, and face must have been painfully obvious because the she couldn’t help smiling at Gail. Perhaps she was trying to convey that it was okay and she understood. Maybe she did say those words. Gail was no longer sure what had happened after _the incident._

Next thing she knew, she was sitting on the bench with a chuckling Traci, sipping the last drop from a bottle. “Come on, tomato Peck. We got a game to win.”

_They **lost.**_

That wasn’t the worst though. Because it wasn’t the surprising loss that had everyone buzzing at 15th the next week, it was Gail’s little _incident._ And Gail Grabby Hands is apparently a thing now. She wanted to punch someone. Good thing the new batch of rookies was coming in soon.

 

* * *

 

 

She was standing guard at the perimeter of the crime scene where a body—skeleton—was uncovered earlier when a figure flashed past her into the area.

“Hey, Lunchbox. You’re not allowed in there.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” She frowned at the absurd answer and repeated herself.

“I said you’re not allowed in there.”

The mysterious woman turned around, “Me?” Gail’s eyes widened briefly. _Really?_

If the playful smirk on the other woman’s face was any indication, then she clearly still recognized Gail as the clumsy officer that landed palms down on her boobs three weeks ago.

“I need to get some samples.” Gail almost gargled her own spit, or choked on it.

The doctor approached her, walking up the small slope. “And you would think that after grabbing the goods a few weeks back, you’d remember me.”

The teasing short-circuited her brain and somehow pushed her out of her stupor right back into her well-practiced snarky retorts. “Well, I would if you didn’t show up in such a nerdy get-up and no badge.”

“Ouch. These are comfy.”

“They better be. Only proper reason why you’d have that on.”

“Well, I can’t always be in my shorts and team shirt. Besides, this has more padding. You know in case someone decides to land on my girls with open palms again. They barely recovered from the last fall.”

Once more, the blush spread like a bushfire from her chest all the way up to her whole face. _Score one for forensics._

 

* * *

 

 

It was the end of the day. Gail has spent the remaining time of her shift in the lab with Holly a.k.a. number 11 a.k.a. wonder breasts. She was comfortable there. Holly made her comfortable. Sure they traded snark here and there while trying to solve the case which is Gail’s forte.

Gail found out that Holly was a published (read: successful) forensic pathologist and had a wicked sense of humour—one that matched her own.

Part of the side effect of her heightened level of comfort around Holly was her confession—her weird cat and trees metaphor for her dealing with relationships. When Holly casually said she was a lesbian, Gail’s heart skipped a beat or two, but she maintained an air of indifference before explaining that she hated men.

It was a split second decision for her to turn around and ask—suspiciously and nervously—if Holly was hungry. Sensing correctly that Gail wasn’t just asking if she wanted to grab a simple dinner, Holly approached her with quiet confidence.

“I’d love to but didn’t you just say I smell like a greasy corpse?” She said softly, standing an arm-length away from the officer.

Gail rolled her eyes, ignoring the onset of a blush that she felt spreading on her chest with Holly’s close proximity. “I was kidding.”

Holly hummed and stepped even closer to her. “Maybe you should make sure though,” She said while leaning closer to Gail until their cheeks were half an inch away from each other. Gail could smell the lovely scent of peaches on the other woman. It was really insane how good she smelt after a day spent with a bunch of corpses.

Unable to help herself at last, Holly turned a little and pressed her lips on Gail’s jaw near her ear before whispering, “So, what’s the verdict?”


End file.
